going on
by Adorable Goth Chick
Summary: its over the draug are gone.but now the glas house residents nee to sort some things out.for ntains black dawn spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Yep

Here we are

Me and eve have finally did it

We're married

We have our family

We have each other

And we have a problem

In all the exitment of the draug

And the half/wedding

We forgot to tell my parents


	2. family old and new?

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Hello?" my mother's cheerful voice comes from over the phone

"Hey mom it's me. Michael."

"Oh sweetie!" she yelp. She obviously wasn't expecting to hear from me "oh darling is everything ok? How are your friends? Did u get a job?"

"Um yeah everything's fine." I decides to ignore the other questions wanting to get on with the situation at hand "I was just wondering if you could come to town for a little while and . . . you know catch up"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" she screeched across the line "ROBERT! Honey. Mike wants us to go to Morganville again!"

"What a good idea" I hear my dad say from other part of their new house in San Diego

"Oh mike dear we'll be there as soon as we can I promise"

"Thanks ma see ya later"

"Oh you 2 bye bye now"

And with that she hung up

I look at the dead phone then back at eve who was sitting on the couch listening to the whole conversation

"They'll be over "I say sitting down and pulling her into my side]

"Well then I think I should tell you something"

I look up and imeadetly know her next two words


	3. how it goes on

"How is this even possible!" Shane yelled at Eve. When he found out he was pissed.

"Well apparently it's very possible it's just that no human and vampire have even tried since king henry the first!" eve told us all.

Claire who had just sat there listening to us all yell finally spoke up "does Amelie know?"

"Yeah Amelie, Oliver, Theo and Myrnin."

"Why Theo and myrnin?"

Theo cause he's a vampire and it's a vampire baby so it only makes sense. And myrnin cause he wanted to run some test. Because it's the first vampire baby like ever."

"What kind of test?" Shane asks his voice laced with concern.

"Blood pressure. Heart rate the normal stuff"

"wait vampire baby?"

"He told me it might develop some vampiric traits but it's a mabey, mabey not situation

"ok well. . ." I start "what's for dinner?"


	4. lets continue

**A/N OK im just gonna skip all the prep and sweat and crap and just move . love farts.**

_6 months_

Its been six months since I bought the test

Six months since I went up to amelie and Oliver and told them I was pregnant and that there was nothing they could do about. That this was my life. Not theirs. The don't own me. They never did.

Five months since Michael's parents came to town

Two months since Michael's parents moved back to Morganville

And 3 months till I have the baby

I move into Michael's room to have a room for the baby

Claire painted it red black and white vertical stripes

And Michael and me went shopping for a crib and other baby furniture

After a while Shane stated to like the idea (of course the was after I told him it would be practice for when he and Claire had a kid but that's beside the point) ,but I can tell he always enjoyed the thought of mike and me having a kid.

Claire was just enjoying shoping and decorating, but so did I.

Michaels parents were a little surprised when we told them we got married but when we told them about the baby. . . they were really happy. I was a little shocked.

So that brings me here.

Sitting on the couch Michael arms around me

Claire and shane sitting on the other couch snuggled together watching the movie Michael had rented

Mikes parents had gone home about an holur after us for the night.

I let my head fall against michaels shoulder as batman runs through the city

My eyes were starting to close but when a scream was emited from the tv my heart rate went up along with my eye lids.

Michael could tell

"you ok?" he whispers to me

"yeah" I whisper back "just a little tired"

" you want to go upstairs and sleep?"

"no I wana stay with you guys"

"well you can sleep"

"okay" and with that he pulls me into his lap.

I lay my head on his chest as he rubs my stomach (Now the size of a slightly deflated soccer ball as Shane says )

The last thing I remember before closing my eyes is Michael kissing my forehead and wraping his arms around me.


	5. dramatic music will be needed

**A/N alright im just gonna skip to nine months coz well (lazy) so well yeah**

When I wake up I'm in bed with Michael his arms wrapped around me my stomach facing him.

I try to move without waking him but it doesn't work

His eyelids open to reveal the beautiful sky blue color of his eyes

"Morning beautiful" he says leaning on his elbow

"Morning"

"Stay .sleep. U need to do more of that I'll stay with you"

Well sry I'm not vamped. I don't sleep days" I say lying back down and cuddling up against mike's chest

I look up at him and see him with a complex look on his face

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on I want to know"

"I'll tell you later" he whispers the last part

And with that I sleep

**L **

I wake up around noon and true to his word Michaels still there.

"You hungry?" he asks me. Dumb question.

When we get down to the kitchen, Shane and Claire are chatting away. Something about who has the cuter nose?

"Oh hey there's some eggs and bacon in the fridge" Claire says before continuing on with Shane.

"Sit I'll heat it up for you" Michael whispers to me

I sit and immediately am pulled into the convo

"Eve tell Shane he has the cuter nose" she demands "and his eyes are superior"

"Yeah . . . she said."

Claire shoots me a look as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Michael sets down my plate in front of me with a fork and sits down next to me and starts to eat.

About halfway through my plate I feel my stomach lurch.

**Dun dun dun (dramatic music)**


End file.
